Manufacturers of electric switches are frequently faced with a requirement to provide remote operating capabilities to an existing line of manually operated switches. It is preferable that the aesthetic and manual operating features of the existing switch be carried through in the remotely operable version. The quantity requirements for switches having remote operating capabilities are customarily too small to economically justify a major redesign or substantial retooling of the existing switch to incorporate this capability. Thus, it is preferable to achieve such additional capability by means of an auxiliary attachment device which can be incorporated with little or no modification to the existing switch.